razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Complete Story of Raze 2
Overview In the year 2118, a large meteor shower is heading towards Earth. Fortunately, humans found four artifacts, that when activated together create a barrier powerful enough to protect Earth. These artifacts however belonged to aliens, whom their planet is also in danger of a meteor shower. Humans and aliens fight for the survival of their planet, and only one will prevail… The Artifacts It is unclear how and where the artifacts originated, although it can be assumed that they belonged to the aliens. The artifacts, when all four are activated at once, can create a barrier powerful enough to protect an entire planet from a larger meteor shower. The humans and aliens fight each other for possession of the artifacts because both of their planets are threatened by a meteor shower. Human Campaign In the year 2109, aliens mounted an invasion attempt on Earth. They created a virus that turns humans into mindless zombies. This was done to easily invade the planet without much resistance from the humans. A group of elite soldiers called the Raze Task Force was deployed to stop the aliens (the term, "Raze" means, to destroy). Only one Raze Soldier (the player) survived, the rest were infected by the zombie virus and were either killed or put into cryostasis. The player however, was also infected with the zombie virus. He and others who were infected remain in cryostasis while a cure was to be found. Somewhere in the future, Captain Biggs was aboard the Echo-1, delivering cargo from a space station. Aliens were also nearby and had spotted Biggs and his ship. The aliens, for unclear reasons, attacked his ship. Biggs’ retaliated and both ships were heavily damaged. His team of transport robots fought off the aliens. Biggs then stumbles across a set of artifacts, and despite all the chaos, they were in perfect shape. They were too large to fit in the escape pods, so he hid them in the ship wreckage and rushed back to Earth to inform humanity of what had happened. One week later, the aliens declare war by launching a nuclear warhead on Earth. The highest ranking officer, Johnny Rockit, awakens and retrains the last surviving Raze Soldier. The next day, Rockit is given the assignment to check a zombie quarantine area for any survivors of the crashed Echo-1. He takes you with him. During the search, you find and rescue Captain Biggs. Captain Biggs thanks you and explains the events leading up to this current invasion. To quickly end this war, Rockit and the Raze Soldier head back to the crash site of the Echo-1 to retrieve and return the artifacts to the aliens. Before returning the artifacts to the aliens, they were given to scientists to look into them. In the meantime, the Raze Soldier is given the task to train new recruits for the new Raze Task Force. While the new recruits continue training with robots, the scientists’ research facility was tracked and attacked by aliens. Rockit and the Raze Soldier arrive and secure the lab and artifacts from the aliens. The artifacts are not to be returned until the scientists learn their full potential. Later, it is discovered that aliens have been building shipyards on Earth. Rockit and the Raze Soldier take the new recruits to fight off the aliens along with them for their first mission. Afterwards, aliens have once again located the artifacts and the Raze Task Force fight to secure the research facility. The scientists finally discover the full potential of the artifacts. The artifacts, when all four are linked together, create a force field powerful enough to shield a planet from a large meteor shower. However, it has also been discovered that both the Earth and the aliens’ home planet are being threatened by a large meteor shower. This is why the aliens want the artifacts so badly. Sometime at night, communications from the ship yards were lost. The Raze Soldier’s team mates were busy with other assignments, so he had to check on it alone. While doing so, he encounters an Alien Commander. The Alien Commander surprisingly speaks in perfect English and tells the Raze Soldier that he knows what the humans are planning with the artifacts. The Raze Soldier is able to overwhelm the Alien Commander, forcing him to retreat. Afterwards, the Raze Task Force is given the assignment to place the first artifact in the mines of South Africa. Next, the second artifact, already placed in the South Pole, was attacked by aliens and had to be secured. Then, the first artifact was being removed by the aliens so the Raze Task Force had to reclaim and secure it again. The third artifact was to be placed up north in the Arctic. While doing so, the Raze Soldier had begun mutating into a zombie. Before placing the final artifact, the Raze Soldier had fully mutated into a zombie. The Raze Task Force then had to defeat three Alien Commanders in the span of four minutes before the meteors would strike Earth. Although the Raze Soldier’s allies were killed in battle, through his sheer willpower, he was able to defeat the Commanders and activate the final artifact at the last second. With all four artifacts in place, they were able to shield Earth from the meteor shower. Alien Campaign While transferring artifacts on a cargo ship in space, an Alien Commander (the player) stumbles across a human and his cargo ship. Fearing that the human may steal their artifacts, he orders to destroy both the human and his ship. The human retaliates and both crash on a nearby planet. The Commander and his team attempt to kill the human to prevent him from notifying his planet about the attack. Unfortunately, the human’s robots overwhelmed the commander’s team and he was able to escape to Earth. The robots malfunction and temporarily shut down due to damage taken during combat. The Commander orders the crash site to be searched for the artifacts, but they were nowhere to be found. Assuming that the human stole the artifacts, a week later, the aliens declare war on Earth by launching a nuclear warhead at a city. Due to the distance from the blast, the Raze Soldier survived the impact. The Commander attempts to destroy the combat headquarters himself but is surprised by the return of the Raze Soldier, forcing him to retreat. The next day, the Commander orders a search around a city in ruins. There he finds the survivor from the ship wreck and attempts to capture him in order to find the artifacts’ location. However, the city is infested with zombies that no longer obey the aliens. In addition, humans are also present in the city, heavily equipped to wipe out any threats they encounter. Due to all the chaos, the survivor is able to escape once again. To clear an additional threat aside the humans, the Commander heads to the thickest zombie infestation in the mines of South Africa. There he slaughters all of the zombies to show the aliens’ dominance over them. The aliens were able to regain the zombies’ loyalty. The aliens have now tracked the artifacts’ location in an underwater research facility. They attempt to steal the artifacts but are forced to retreat as zombies prove not to be intellectual team mates. In the following morning, the humans find the aliens’ shipyard. They must protect their ships at all costs as it is essential to the survival of their race. During the fight, the Commander is surprised once again to see the Raze Soldier alive. His allies tell him that no matter what they try, the Raze Soldier always escapes. The Commander was only able to fend off the humans; the Raze Soldier has escaped again. Eventually, the humans begin placing the artifacts, the first one in the mines of South Africa. The Commander attempts to stop them but fails. With three artifacts remaining, he heads to the research facility to destroy it and disrupt the humans’ communications. The Commander fails once again, with the humans able to successfully secure the facility. Later that night, the Commander uses a distress call to lure the Raze Soldier into the shipyards in an attempt to kill him. He torments him by explaining how the aliens know all about the humans’ plans and that they’re just wasting their time as they’ll fail to save Earth. Although the Commander has the upper hand with his teleportation technology, the Raze Soldier overwhelms him and forces him to retreat. Afterwards, the humans begin placing the second artifact in the South Pole. The Commander is outnumbered by the humans and fails to stop them from placing and activating the artifact. In an attempt to weaken the humans’ forces, the Commander sneaks into the humans’ main training dome during night. To their surprise, the Commander notices that the humans’ new recruits have been training extensively, with his allies even questioning if they were actually “new” recruits. Although these humans were a lot stronger than expected, the Commander was able to wipe them out. The next day, the Commander is informed about a powerful weapon, ‘Frozen Death’, and to pick it up from the crash landing site. To prepare for future threats, he retrieved the weapon. With the humans placing the third artifact up north in the Arctic, the Commander decided it would be a good time to test the weapon. However, the humans’ forces were too powerful, and the third artifact was placed and activated. The meteors are imminent and it seems all hope is lost for the survival of the aliens’ planet. Seeing how desperate the situation is, the Commander takes two other commanders with him for this mission. They disrupt the humans from placing the final artifact by engaging in a fight. The Commander notices that the Raze Soldier had mutated into a powerful zombie. He requests for his comrades to kill the other humans first as he wants to kill the Raze Soldier himself. Eventually, only the Commander and the Raze Soldier are the last surviving. In a very tight situation, the Commander finally kills the Raze Soldier and activates the final artifact. It is revealed that by the time the humans placed the first artifact, the aliens’ planet was already doomed. They instead devised a new plan, to transport as much of their race onto Earth. All the battles fought were mostly just to distract the humans, they had allowed them to place the artifacts and save Earth. Because their shipyards were successfully defended, over 45% of their population was transferred. With the human forces diminished and the Raze Task Force destroyed, nothing can stop the surprise alien invasion. It may take some time, but Earth will eventually be theirs. Trivia -Although the Raze Soldier fully mutated into a zombie, he somehow had full control of his body and fought against the aliens. -It isn’t actually known whether or not the artifacts rightfully belonged to the aliens. -It is unclear what happens to the surprise alien invasion force if the humans were successful. -In the first mission of the Human Campaign’s cut scene, many Raze Soldiers are found in cryostasis. -In the Human Campaign, the Commander only appears in missions 10, 14, and 15. In the Alien Campaign, the Commander is present in every level. -In the Alien Campaign, the Raze Soldier is not present in missions 4 and 6. In the Human Campaign, the Raze Soldier is present in every level. -The order of events in the story doesn’t match with the campaigns. In the Human Campaign, the first artifact was placed after the Raze Soldier encounters the Commander. In the Alien Campaign, the first artifact was placed before the Commander torments the Raze Soldier. Category:Alien Category:Human Category:Campaigns Category:Game Category:Content Category:Alien Campaign Category:Human Campaign Category:Story Category:Storyline